YOU STOLE MY GIRL!
by Kirbyman23
Summary: " Sonic?" said Tails. "Why is Zelda kissing Kirby?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a regular day on Super Smash Bros. Island. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Wario were in a group talking together.

"Guys, do ya'll think it's hard being a brawler?" asked Yoshi.

"Well, if you're getting tossed around by enemies and you're always dying then **yeah**, it's hard," said Mario.

Sonic and Tails were at the supermarket getting food for the brawlers.

"Tails, can you call Zelda and Captain Falcon and see what they want to eat?" asked Sonic.

"Sure," said Tails. He took out his phone and dialed Zelda's phone number.

"Hello," said Zelda.

"Hey, um, what do you want to eat?" asked Tails.

"I want something from McDonald's," said Zelda.

"Um, were at the grocery store not McDonald's," said Tails.

"I WANT SOMETHING FROM MCDONALD'S!" yelled Zelda.

"Ok, what do you want from McDonald's?" asked Tails.

"Fries," said Zelda.

"That's all you want, Fries?" asked Tails.

"Yep, NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" yelled Zelda really fast. She hung up the phone.

"OK then," said Tails. "I'll call Captain F." Tails dialed Captain F. phone number.

"Hello?" said Captain F. on the other phone.

Hey Captain F. um, what do you want to eat?" asked Tails.

"Something from McDonald's," answered Captain F.

"Of course," thought Tails. "What do you want from there?"

"McDouble," said Captain F.

"McDouble, that's all you want?" asked Tails.

"Yep, thank you," said Captain F. He hung up his phone.

Tails put his phone away. He looked at Sonic." Some people here are just plain out picky," he said.

" What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Zelda and Captain F want something from McDonald's," explained Tails.

"You're right, they are picky," said Sonic." Come on let's go checkout."

They went to the cash register, purchased the food then Sonic and Tails rushed off to their regular speed to McDonald's.

* * *

All of the people that were from Super Smash Brothers Brawl (SSBB) were on the island. Meta Knight was in his ship that had his face on the front of it. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, and Yoshi were still talking together in a group. Zelda and Link were about to kiss. Kirby walked passed them. Zelda saw Kirby and she pushed Link on the groung. Zelda and Kirby started (fill in the blank). The group of 5 saw Zelda and Kirby (fill in the blank, again). Everyone gathered together to see that Zelda and Kirby were _**Kissing**_.

" What you don't like me anymore?" asked Link.

" Yep," said Zelda.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," yelled Link.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You don't like me anymore?" asked Link.

"Yep," said Zelda.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," yelled Link.

Meta Knight ran out of his ship to go talk to Zelda.

" Link are you OK?" asked MK(Meta Knight).

"Yep but KIRBY STOLE MY GIRL!" yelled Link. He stood up. " YOU STOLE MY GIRL!"

" No he didn't." said MK."All he did was walk past Zelda and Zelda all of a suddenly liked Kirby."

Sonic and Tails got back to the island.

"Whew, that was a run," said Sonic NOT out of breath.

" Easy for you to say," said Tails, out of breath.

"Come on let's go look for everybody so we can give them the food we bought," said Sonic.

They looked for everybody. They had saw a big group crowding around Zelda, Kirby and MK.

" Hey guys we got your(gasps) fooooooood!" said Tails. They dropped their food that they bought.

" Sonic?" said Tails." Why is Zelda Kissing Kirby?"

" I…..do…..not…know," answered Sonic.

Bowser and Wario looked back at Sonic and Tails. They saw food.

" Maybe food will make me forget about Zelda and Kirby kissing," said Wario.

Bowser nodded in agreement. They started eating their food.

" Thanks for the Cheez-its you bought me," said Bowser.

" And thanks for the pretzels you bought me," said Wario.

" Don't care & Don't care I've gotta go," said Sonic.

Wario and Bowser shrugged. Sonic and Tails rushed off to the group.

What's going on?" asked Tails.

"I don't want to explain it you already know I'm pretty sure," said Link."I'm gonna go find clues," said Link.

"I will come, y'all coming?" said Mario.

Luigi, Yoshi, Wario and Peach followed him.

"Bye," said Luigi.

"Bye," said Tails. He looked at Zelda and Kirby. He gasped again. He ran to Link.

"Link, does Zelda usually get mad if she didn't eat something yet?" asked Tails.

"Yep," said Link.

"If she doesn't eat something, will she fall in love with another boy?" asked Tails, again.

"Yep," said Link.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend is gonna be with you again in no time," said Tails. He ran off to the kissing people. Mario walked up to Link.

"Hey, is Zelda a tomboy?" asked Mario.

"Really, why would you ask that?" said Link.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to know," said Mario. He walked away.

"You said that on purpose mother #$%^!," said Link.

Tails ran to the bag of food. He grabbed the fries. They were ran back to Link.

"Hey Link, does she like her food cold?" asked Tails.

"Again, you said that on purpose mother #^&*%," said Link.

Tails knew that Meta Knight's ship had a microwave. He ran there. He put the cold fries in the microwave and set it to 30 seconds. After 30 seconds, he took the fries out. He ran to Zelda and gave her her fries. She ate them then she ran to Link and started kissing him.

"Ewwwwwwwww," said everybody.

"Well, at least they're back together,if it wasn't for those French Fries," said Tails."Speaking of food, Who wants some food?"

Everybody ran to the bag of food and started eating what they wanted.

* * *

This is sadly the end.

If you liked it, thank you. Was it funny, gross(I know some of yall are gonna put that), sad REVIEW IT.

Bye!


End file.
